kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Naishode
Questions Hello there again, do you still remember me? I want ask some questions.Can you tell me what means Kure in japanese,i looked transtlate, but that many variations i didnt exacly understand what that means,and about Saiga,Hes actualy never been leader of yami, I mean even before kuremisago war, I know in manga says he was member of yami but not leader?, and about Kenichi why always wear bandaid on his face?,thats not make sense,and little question about Senzui,hes actully was true leader,in yami,could that mean hes actully was strongest fighter in yami? because i see like Oganusuke,Hayto, they were leaders they own groups and strongest.And you from which country? i mean if you from Usa i know Kenichi was offcialy on tv, Do you know how big fan base there? and the same question if you from Japan. Thank you.(you know my english is not very good).Lombard775 (talk) 20:00, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Hello there! Nice to see you again. *Kure: That's difficult to say without context. If you tell me where it's from I can look it up. *Saiga: Unfortunately that is a bit difficult to answer as well. He is/was the leader of the OSNF who control Yami's unarmed division. He was also the original One Shadow and Senzui used the title later. I assume he held a leading position right from the beginning. However, it's not clear what happened in the years between Shizuha's death and the first time Saiga meets Kenichi. I can only guess, but I'd say he and Senzui are pretty evenly matched when it comes to strength. The guidebook isn't much of a help here, because it was published before Senzui was introduced, and Matsuena's staff could not spoil that plot point in the guide. *Kenichi's bandaid: Maybe he got used to it, because he gets injured quite often and the bandaid became his trademark feature.* *And I'm very sorry, but I can't answer you last question either, since I'm neither from the USA nor from Japan. We didn't get the manga or the anime and the fan base here probably consists of five people or so. :--Naishode (talk) 17:13, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello again.I want to ask, is it too hard put Kenichi to Kickstarter to make continie?, I belive anime has alot of fans arouond the world, do you know site that called myanimelist,so anime Kenichi has 130 000 member(fans),Its very huge fan base,I guess most people from north america, I think a lot people will donate.How can we convince developers studio to make it?Lombard775 (talk) 18:22, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :I seriously doubt that there is a way to convince the right owners to make another Kenichi anime right now. Maybe once there is an anniversary or if the author finishish his current story and picks up Kenichi once again. If one of Matsuena's work is going to be animated it's probably going to be Tokiwa Kitareri, but looking at the sales numbers this is rather unlikely as well. The only thing we can do is to hope for a miracle. --Naishode (talk) 21:55, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Portable template bullshit I know I have been inactive for a while but I plan on changing that within two months. But to get to the point I immediatly noticed that you changed my wonderful clear and concise templates over to those annoying portable templates, would you mind that we do not everything the wikia heads want (in order to get a tiny bit more exposure and use) and change the templates back to how they were since they fit the page and theme of this wikia better then their portable templates. PS: does the nice work button do anything useful? OnePieceNation (talk) 19:26, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Personally I find the portable infoboxes a bit easier to edit than the wikitext ones, since the html-like markup is easier to understand - at least for me. You don't need to bother with inline styles and if-functions either. The code is also a bit shorter compared to the old boxes. Which means the boxes are indeed clear and concise. There are a few options that are harder to relize with portable boxes, but our wiki doesn't use any of them, as we are not a gaming wiki or a fandom that has to deal with different timelines and canons etc. The founder didn't have any complaints, either. Regarding the design: I suggested several themes in a blog post, but nobody answered. If you don't like the current design we can simply switch to one (or several) theme(s) that look like the old boxes. I think this is another plus for the PI's, because you don't have to edit every single template when you want to switch designs. Before the change we had several types of infoboxes in varying sizes and colors (yellow, pruple, blue/grey), some of them were left from the very beginnings of this wiki and had remained almost unchanged since their creation. These did look out of place when the main theme was changed to yellow. If someone wants to create a new infobox it will look exactly like the others and we won't have some colorfull mess anymore. So yes, I would mind changing it back, because I find PIs to be the better option for this wiki and I'm sure the change will pay off in the long run. However, if we were to hold a vote and the general consensus decides for the old boxes I would revert the changes. If that happens I would like to ask you to update all infoboxes, even the ones used only once or twice on pages that are barely ever requested, to the current theme and to keep them updated whenever the wiki changes something about its theme. The nice work button doesn't do anything besides telling the user that you liked their edit. See . There's another feature that might be implemented sometime soon - . I'm not sure whether they are going to let us disable this feature or not. --Naishode (talk) 19:58, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Shinpaku Hey! id love to know what the motto of the Shinpaku Alliance means ive always been confused about it "New white union" ?Squamo (talk) 12:18, December 3, 2016 (UTC)Squamo : Hello there. New White Union is a somewhat awkward and very literal translation of Shinpaku Rengō (新白連合) = Shinpaku Alliance. The first character in Niijima's name means "new" and the first one in Shirahama means "white". Instead of leavig Shinpaku untranslated, since it's a proper name, the author/publisher decided to use a direct translation as the alliance's English name. Rengō means union or alliance. The manga sometimes features some strange Engrish, e.g. Shijō Saikyō no Deshi Kenichi gets translated as The strongest in history but he is the disciple. Maybe Niijima hired Takeda as their J->E translator. --Naishode (talk) 14:55, December 3, 2016 (UTC) 'A Question' Hey. There's something I'd like to ask you. Preferably in private.Jinetsukenjin (talk) 22:11, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hello, I still have my HSDKfans account (haven't logged in there in ages), you could pm me there. Or do you prefer an email? --Naishode (talk) 08:02, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I just managed to log in there after awhile. It's nothing to serious, but it seems better off private. Jinetsukenjin (talk) 18:01, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello Can you send a PNG photo of Hayato (File:0332-011.png) in the Heroes Wiki (hero .wikia.com)? I am using PS4 as a computer and I don't know to do it. --AlexHoskins (talk) 17:18, February 20, 2017 (UTC) More Questions Hello there whats up? do you know something about next Matsuena work?and i want ask you my theory that Senzui could actually be Kano shou father i know thats pretty hilarious, but they some similarity they both from Kuremisago and i mean as you know only Shizuka and Senzui best blood to make perfect fighters and nobody in clan has better blood than they,so Miu is Shizukas dautherts and Kano is Senzuis son i think about that because we didnt see any supertalented disciples from Kuremisago except Sho and Miu im intersting what do you think about that.Other thing that as you know fans like to do is debates...which character is stronger,I wonder thts really nobody try to ask Matsuena which characters are strongest and who will win for exsample Shou vs Miu(in serious fight not holding back), Kadjima vs Miu or vs Shou,Mikumo vs Jenazad or Senzui or Who strongest in Ryozinpaku except Elder and if Miu always winnig sparring againts Kenichi(because he cant fighting her serious Or because she is far stronger than him, but thats bullcrap cuz she shuold beat crap from all yomis disciples with ease then but as we know shes fight agains Rimi (not strongest yomi disciple in my opinion) and thats was extremly hard fight for Miu i think most yomis disciples are pretty well matched against her and Kajima and Shou are even stronger than her. im intersting to hear your opinion about that.(as you know my english is not best i hope understand me). —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) 20:02, 28 August 2017 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Hello there. I'm sorry it took me so long to reply. We don't have any new about a new project so far. It looks like Mr Matsuena helping his former assistant with his new manga once in a while, but he hasn't announced a new project of his own yet. I hope his publisher allows him to draw something new again. Shō=Senzui's son: There's no mention of that in the manga, but I think it might work well as a fanfic. We didn't really get any information about Shō's parents, so you're free to make things up as you like. Who's the strongest: Those discussions always remind me a bit of power level debates in DBZ. I think the outcome of such fights always depend on many things: Physical condition of the fighters at that moment, where are they fighting?, is there anything/anyone else that could influence their fight, who is the smarter one, who is the luckier one etc. etc. Take Hongō vs. Jenazad for example. The odds were against Hongō as he was extremely disadvantaged in this fight, but he still won. Basically anything can happen in a fight if things go right/wrong. Regarding Miu: It's a bit sad that she never really got to show her full potential. She was always Matched against scrubs that would interrupt Kenichi's fight, or against female opponents and those fight were basically just fanservice. Although I was a bit surprised that Rimi gave her so much trouble. The power of her love for Ryūto is strong. By all means Miu should be able to handle most of Yomi's disciples by herself, as you said. Shō and Kajima would be difficult to beat, but I still think she might stand a chance against them. --Naishode (talk) 20:27, September 2, 2017 (UTC) It is sad that i dont know Matsuena personaly than i colud ask him by myself, but he has twitter right?and i wonder that nobody try ask him about that,and why my opinion Kano stronger than Miu and will fight against her, it obiuosly that Kano Sho was a crazy plot victim, and other thing maybe it incorrect to do, but than i compare their strenght, it like i compare strenght between Senzui and Shizuka, according to manga Senzui was much stronger than her i dont see how she gonna win againtst him if they fight, and when she tryed attack in Island he easily dodge her attacks and manged to get at her back and knocked her out, that was very impressive to able to do that against her. Other thing i want to ask in bonus where Senzui and Shizuka are kids,that was intersing line"in the blood of both of you flows something humanity has lost" thats mean cuz they both kuremisago noble blood or what?and other thing do you remember Takeda and Lugh first fight waht aura Shigure and others felt?and Nijima say"If we had contined that way" whats does that mean and whats gonna happen? and last thing maybe you didnt know that only Kurokawa lisened the manga but Panini comics as well thats italian company already 43 volumes are printed, i only recently figure out that,maybe it gonna be intersting for you.Lombard775 (talk) 11:40, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :He does have a twitter that is run by one of his assistants, but people don't often ask them questions there. I know he had a BBS message board on his website where he used to answer question about his works, but he shut it down, because he and his staff were too busy to answer all the questions they got. I think that might be one of the reasons why people don't tweet their questions at him. There appear to be similarities between Senzui/Shizuha and Shō/Miu power-wise, but I'm not sure if he was so much stronger. Stronger, yes, but I'm not sure by how much. Both Shō and Senzui certainly knew how to use their opponent's mental and emotional weaknesses to their advantage. Something humanity has lost: I can only make guesses here. That short story gave me Princess Mononoke vibes. Maybe people were once closer to nature and only (a few?) members of the Kuremisago Clan retainer their old abilities (hearing animals talk etc.), because the lived secluded somewhere in the mountains. This is all I could come up with regarding that line. I had absolutely no idea that there was an Italian translation. Whenever I searched for "Kenichi" on amazon I only got the Japanese, French and Russian(?) versions, but never anything Italian. I went to amazon Italy and there are indeed 43 volumes published already, but they are all sold out. Damn, I would have bought a copy to see how it is. The Russian version is strange as well. They published only the first 4 volumes and stopped after that. Anyway thanks a lot for telling me. I'll add it to the respective article. --Naishode (talk) 12:29, September 3, 2017 (UTC) You can buy from official Panini site "comics.panini.it" if you want and about Rosmen they stop because they get bankrupted that a reason.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) 15:23, 3 September 2017 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Thank you for the link! I'll get a few volumes when I have money to spare, which is probably next month. --Naishode (talk) 21:26, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Hello there.I want ask about Kanou age,He exactly was 16 years old? because it says,that he received best education that means he graudated from college? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Greetings! Yes, he was 16 when he died. "He recieved the best education", means that he was probably sent to super elite schools, or had expert private tutors, or both. Education is everything related to learning and not limited to only college/university. --Naishode (talk) 20:04, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Hey again. I want to ask.All information from guidebook is here? And other thing is how to buy ebook from amazon france? I installed amazon kindle on my tablet, but problem is the i cant change marketplace from amazon.com to amazonfr to buy that, thats only suggest me books from amazon.com.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Hello. Some if the guidebook information hasn't been added yet, but the missing information is mostly trivia. Unfortunately I cannot help much when it comes to amazon. I know that amazon has a region lock in place and restricts ebook purchases to your local version of amazon. I was able to buy two volumes when they were (accidentally?) added to "my" amazon, but they have since been removed from the store. Google should know the answer to your problem. One comment about the French manga: Their print version is nice, but their ebooks are an ugly, blurry mess. --Naishode (talk) 16:57, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Did you watch Wikia in Spanish? in the Saiga's trivia it is written "As explained by the creator of Kenichi, Syun Matsuena in an interview, this character has no weak points, so it could be said that Saiga is, at best, almost invincible".is that true?and another thing, you said that the mother of Saiga was of Russian origin, can you please show the photo of this page from the guidebook? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Hi! I don't read the Spanish wiki, because I cannot speak Spanish, but I have read that statement about Saiga being almost invincible before somewhere. Unfortunately I cannot remember where I read it, and if it was really from an interview with Matsuena or if it was a fan analysis. Sorry. Does the Spanish wiki have a source link? :Our wiki has an image from the guidebook. HERE. The bit about Saiga's mother is on page 145. It's the bit on top of the page right next to Saiga's head. --Naishode (talk) 13:58, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the photo. I wanted to ask how much kenichi manga circulation(in print)?, kenichi was selling average about 150,000 each volume correctly? but how many manga in circulation? and i a bit surprised ippo sold 94 million copies of the manga, it is so much more than Kenichi, because when I looked at the manga sales ratings every week, then the ippo sold about the same as Kenichi, did Kenichi not sell even 20 million, it's even smaller than Baki, which also in the weekly ratings sold less than 100 thousand copies or earlier they sold much more?—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Good question. Next one, please. I'm not sure if Shogakukan or anyone else has ever released numbers for this. The 150k sold copies only account for the first few weeks after a new volume is released. I cannot find anything about long-term sales, total circulation numbers or digital sales. Maybe the numbers are out there somewhere, but I don't know where to look. Rumiko Takahashi and Gōshō Aoyama both got a special feature in Shōnen Sunday last year when their circulation numbers hit a milestone. Let's hope that the same will be true for Shun Matsuena when he reaches a big milestone. --Naishode (talk) 06:39, June 6, 2018 (UTC) I found this one http://book.geocities.jp/singerberu/sss3.htm, looks like Kenichi only sold 12 million copies thru 1 - 45 volumes not including digital sales, i guess Kenichi didnt even cross 20 million copies mark —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. hello, you didnt say anything about my last sentence, because the information I found is not accurate? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :Hello. Sorry, I actually missed you last message. I did not see the notification for some reason. This website usually has accurate data. Too bad that they haven't updated the numbers for volumes 46+. Maybe Kenichi is already close to 20 million copies sold, but we don't know, because to are no numbers beyond what's written on this website. One day Kenichi will reach this goal, I'm sure. --Naishode (talk) 19:03, June 27, 2018 (UTC) :Edit: The website does have numbers for volumes 46-61, but those are only for the first 4 weeks after each volume went on sale. Nevertheless this adds another 2,098,285 copies sold to the count. Thinking that it might be close to 20 million was probably a bit too optimistic, but by now Kenichi should have reached the 15 million mark for sure. --Naishode (talk) 19:15, June 27, 2018 (UTC) https://www.mangazenkan.com/ranking/books-circulation.html. Here is top 137 best selling manga in Japan. The strange thing is that Kenichi did not get into rating,but he definitely should be in the ranking since he accurately sold more 10 million copies.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Lombard775 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :This is strange indeed. If the numbers written on all those other websites are correct, it definitely should have been included. Could it be that the numbers we know aren't correct? Did then website you linked make a mistake when counting the sales? Are they using another method or different criteria for this list? I have no idea what happened here. --Naishode (talk) 11:11, August 7, 2018 (UTC) https://www.shogakukan.co.jp/books/09122417 check this out. what do you think? Shogakukan offiical site confirmed tha Kenichi has more 10 million copies in print thru 1 - 39 volumes. Yo Naishode-kun. So I am currently rereading Kenichi, one chapter a day (currently at chapter 119) when I finished with this (and the next thing) I will return here to fill in the manga pages, probably. However I just found out that Kenichi actually had a prequel series called just the strongest disciple. Shouldn't we include this series into the wikia (soon to be fandom *vomits*) as well. It only has 28 chapters by the way. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:02, October 19, 2018 (UTC): :You mean the 5 volume Tatakae series? It would make sense if we included that, wouldn't it? After all we've got Waza no Tabibito and the Gaiden Volume listed as well. We could add the chapter list as subpage to Manga and link to that page in our header instead of Chapters. I can do the chapter list page and the basic pages for each page, but I'm really bad at writing summaries, so I'd leave that to someone else. --Naishode (talk) 17:43, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :Edit: How are we going to name the Chapters? Chapter 1, 2, 3 etc., Tatakae 1, 2, 3.. or something else? --Naishode (talk) 18:08, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Yes that is the one I mean. And I will do the summaries eventually, if you make the pages and chapter list. Off course the main series comes first, when it comes to summaries. But it would be great to have the pages already there when I one day will get around to it. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:47, October 19, 2018 (UTC) :I'll do that then and add whatever other information I can find. This should keep me busy this weekend. I just went to the bookstore I always use for the release date and ISBN info and it looks like Tatakae is actually out of print, only the ebooks are available now. Shogakukan has stange publishing policies sometimes. I'm glad I bought the print whike it was still available. --Naishode (talk) 19:02, October 19, 2018 (UTC) I can leave the space blank, but I cannot remove them. I'll remove it from one and then you tell me if that is good enough. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:01, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind I can remove them with this template, Completely. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:04, October 22, 2018 (UTC) anime Hello as just wondering if anyone knew when kenichi episodes were coming back or if they aren’t? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 2603:900B:119:7300:142:F006:C3C1:CEC0 (talk • ) . Please sign your posts with ~~~~. :There haven been no announcements of a new tv series or more ova episodes so far. From the way it looks right now the chances for a continuation appear to be pretty close to zero. All we can do is pray for a miracle. --Naishode (talk) 18:37, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Asking about stuff Hey there. My last post was deleted.Is there something wrong with it?--Lombard775 (talk) 14:44, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :You wilfully ignored all the notices I left under your previous posts and when I've finally got enough and delete your posts, you pretend you have no idea what's wrong. You got it right when you made this post, so I'm not buying your story. Please do me a favour and leave me alone. --Naishode (talk) 13:39, January 9, 2019 (UTC) notices? which ones? as I said before, my English is far from being the most perfect, not even close, almost everything here is written through google translate, I could not notice and understand these notifications, everything is in English, I find it very difficult to use this interface and tools, I really am very sorry if this is the case. Maybe the real reason is different? maybe you just got tired of me writing questions? if the reason for this is then you just had to tell me to stop asking questions, i completely fine with it, I assumed that in one day you would get tired of answering questions,it completely alright, I will never ask questions again.Lombard775 (talk) 16:57, January 9, 2019 (UTC) ::First of all. I'm sorry for being so unreasonable and getting angry at you. I'd like to apologize. It was your unsigned posts. I have to admit that I did not keep in mind that you are not a native speaker of English. The fact that I'm ESL myself makes forgetting that even worse. It think it's time for me to take a break from the wiki (and many other things) to get some private stuff back in order. I'll probably be away for quite a while. ::However, I still want to answer your original question. The image showed the growth of the former Ragnarök members divided in three categories: mind (心), skills/technique (技), and physique (体). There's always a short comment to explain each character's stats a little bit. ::Sorry again and take care. --Naishode (talk) 13:57, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Re:Demotion It is done. --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:08, January 10, 2019 (UTC) You could have just taken a two year break or something, without needing a demotion. I for one have put this wikia on the back burner. Because this year I want to focus on my own Anime Database Wiki, the Gantz Wiki, my writing, several other things and on my mainstay wiki, the Hunterpedia I want to focus on the Greed Island and Chimera Ant arcs. Anyway hope you get through your real life stuff, my 2017 planning crashed and burned when my father suddenly got deadly ill and then passed away within the month. So I fully understand letting go of all non-essential stuff in order to focus on your real life and all the stuff that comes with. I only slowly got back into doing stuff on wiki again the last couple of months of 2018. But now I am back in full, just not here on this wikia. That will come in 2020 or even in 2021. Hope your back here by then. Greets OPN. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:19, January 22, 2019 (UTC)